1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery and a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution with high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured of a large-capacity battery module by being coupled in parallel or series.
The battery module is generally configured of plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled with each other in series, and each of the rechargeable batteries may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and the like.
The rechargeable battery typically has externally protruding terminals, and the battery module is formed by electrically connecting the terminals. However, height difference between the terminals due to a process error may cause an electric connection failure between a bus bar connecting the terminals and the terminals.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.